Its nothing like Romeo and Juliette
by TheLunaBunni
Summary: Listen up Hollywood; you are nothing more than a spoiled brat who has no real world experience.   The baileys only child,  Noa can't stand Greg Feder. With tensions beetween the families running high, will the two ever realize there feelings?
1. what the hell is a voss?

_**I just had to write this after watching grown ups. I'm really disappointed that there's no grown ups fan fiction. Review please.**_

"Ummm, what?"

"A Voss, you know water? Or a Fiji if you don't have that?"

Working as a waitress for a summer job wasn't exactly my ideal way to spend time. I looked on in confusion as this kid stared at me like I was an idiot. He was around 12, my age with brown curly hair. He was cute, I could admit that, but he was a stuck up kid.

"Hell take what ever you have."

The kid's dad was obviously trying to salvage the situation.

"We've got tap?"

I honestly doubted this kid would want it.

"What country is that from?"

"Are you for real kid?"

This kid was seriously getting me mad.

Everyone at the table was starting to get quiet.

"Greg, it's from the faucet."

Once again this kid's dad tried to fix the situation.

"Like the hose?"

I couldn't help it; this kid just pissed me off.

"No you idiot! What planet are you from?"

"L.A…."

I snorted of course, he was a Hollywood kid, the kind who blew daddy's money and drove Lamborghinis.

"It's not my fault your to stupid to know what a Voss is!"

"Greg!" his mom looked shocked.

This kid didn't piss me off, he enraged me. Before I knew what I was doing I had grabbed the front of his shirt and forced him to his feet.

"Listen up Hollywood; you are nothing more than a spoiled brat who has no real world experience. Not everyone drinks water with a fancy name."

The kid looked scared shitless. I let go of the front of his shirt and he collapsed into his seat. Everybody in the restaurant was staring. Moments later Liz, an older waitress came over.

"No problems here folks?"

"No, miss."

I stalked to the kitchen getting everyone's drinks and giving the order to my dad.

"what on earth did he say?" my dads tone was reproachful.

"A Voss. He wanted a Voss."

walking off I laid out the drink at Hollywood's table.

"here's your damn water."

_**So tell me what you thought, next chapter will be the same scene in Greg's view**_


	2. all i wanted was a voss

_**Thank you to Avazoom85 for the review.**_

_**Anyways here's chapter 2. I'm so excited to be writing the first published grown ups fan fiction. Anyways review please.**_

_**Anything you recognize does not belong to me, all OCS used in the story are mine though.**_

Greg's POV

Thank god were going back to Milan tomorrow. Tonight however we sat at some restaurant.

"Hi I'm Noa and I'll be your waitress this evening, can I get your folks order?" I looked over at the waitress. She was a pale girl with long honey colored hair and green eyes. I guessed she was around my age. She was snapping on a piece of gum with her hand on her hip and a bored expression on her face. Our order was placed and the girl quickly wrote it down.

"Alright, what would you like to drink?"

Everyone ordered pops, juices, coffee or water; the girl went around the table and came to me.

"I'll have a Voss."

The girl stared at me funny.

"Ummm, what?"

"A Voss, you know water? Or a Fiji if you don't have that?"

The girl looked confused.

"Hell take what ever you have."

"We've got tap?"

"What country is that from?"

I was eager now. Tap sounds cool and foreign.

"Greg, it's from the faucet."

Now I was revolted.

"Like the hose?"

The waitress, Noa looked like she wanted to smack me.

"No you idiot! What planet are you from?"

This girl is not getting a tip.

"L.A…."

She snorted. As if L.A sucked or something which got me mad, all I wanted was a Voss.

"It's not my fault your to stupid to know what a Voss is!"

"Greg!"

I turned to look at my mom when I was forced to my feet. My face was inches from Noa's.

"Listen up Hollywood; you are nothing more than a spoiled brat who has no real world experience. Not everyone drinks water with a fancy name."

I wasn't going to lie. I thought she was gonna kill me. She released my shirt and I slumped with relief into my seat. The whole restaurant was staring. An older waitress came over.

"No problems here folks?"

"No, miss." my father replied. I glared at him. Noa stomped off. The other waitress walked off.

"Dad! You should have gotten her fired."

"Greg, I think you should apologize to her. You did insult, what was her name again?" my mother mused.

"Her name was Noa, mom." I replied. My mom raised an eyebrow at my dad.

Noa came back carrying a tray of drinks. She handed each glass off. Finally one glass. She walked over to me, her hand brushed my shoulder slightly as she all but slammed the water on the table.

"here's your damn water."

_**Even though its just chapter one rewritten, I love this. Let me know what you think. Review, please. **__**J**_


	3. When you wish upon a star

_**I'm so sorry for not updating in so long. With exams, new semester, being sick and getting in a 3day argument with my exboyfriend, I've just been frazzled. I promise updates weekly from now on. Anyways thanks to **_Avazoom85, burry and bunny, VintageRose503, Avry246, Addicted 2 Romance 101 and toolazytologin _**for your reviews and thank you to everyone who alerted and faved. Enjoy review please.**_

_**I do not own grown ups. Anything you recognize I do not own, however anything you don't recognize such as oc's and plot changes are mine.**_

**Noa's pov**

Walking into the living room I noticed my mother perched in front of the TV.

"Hey mom. What are you watching?"

My mom turned to face me. Instantly I knew she was angry

"Noa Sarah-jean bailey, what were you thinking attacking that kid like that?"

"Wha- how'd do you even know about that?"

"It's a small town, news traveled fast."

"Oh, he's daddy's mortal enemy's son, so its ok."

My father had explained on the way over that Hollywood was the kid of his rival.

"YOU!" my mother rounded on my father, providing me a chance to escape.

I took the stairs 2 steps at a time, and bounded down the hallway into my room. Closing the door behind me the voices of my parents became muffled. I quickly dashed to my window seat grabbing the phone. I quickly dialed my best friends Brooke's number. Brooke and I hadn't always got along; when we first met I pegged her as a shallow Texas pageant queen. After a while though we became good friends.

CLICK

"Hello?"

"Brooke, it's me."

"Noa is it true you held a knife to some kid's throat? Because I'm not aloud to talk to fugitives"

"What no, ill tell you about it tomorrow when we go shopping ok?"

"Alright, I got to go. Bye"

"Bye"

CLICK

Hanging up the phone, I sighed and looked out the window at the starry night sky. When I noticed a shooting star. _I wish that this weekend will be eventful._ Yea right, a lump of falling rock will bring excitement to my life.

_**Alright tell me what you think, expect an update in the next couple of days.**_


	4. Flowers fix anything

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry about the long absence. I just couldn't get this chapter right, I've rewritten it 6 times with a lot of different results. Originally the whole water park scene was gonna occur, but I cut it down a bit. Sorry if any dialogue from the movie is incorrect, I'm going off my memory.

Thanks to 66shatteredbutterflys, cocogirl198, avazoom85, The anonymous reviewer, and I wont go down without a fight for your reviews. You know the drill, anything you recognize isn't mine. however anything else like OC's are mine.

Noa's POV

I woke up with a pain in my neck from sleeping on my window seat. Half asleep I dragged myself downstairs for breakfast, and was greeted by mom. I could tell her and my dad had been fighting, her eyes were all red and my dad was gone, even though he didn't have to work.

"Morning, you hungry? I'll make you breakfast."

I was extremely suspicious, Mom only made breakfast for me if someone was dead, or it was someone's birthday.

"Uuuh sure?"

As my Mom prepared pancakes I went through options in my head. Everyone in my family was healthy so I wasn't worried about someone dying.

CHOP!

My mother cutting up bananas startled me from my train of thoughts. She wasn't exactly cutting the bananas, more like maiming them. Under her breath I heard her mumble

"stupid man… cant let go…..just a game…..30 years ago…"

_Are mom and dad getting a divorce?_

I quickly shook the thought from my head, sure my parents fought a lot, But they loved each other. I knew my dad would come home with a bouquet of flowers, they talk it through, and it be alright.

My mom handed me a plate of banana pancakes, my favorite.

"Me and your Dad have been thinking…." _Uh-oh "_and we think you should go apologize to that boy for what happened yesterday."

"No."

That's why my Mom made pancakes.

"You see Noa, You don't have a choice. You do this or miss shopping with Brooke, going to the water park tomorrow, and the fireworks."

"Mom that's not fair!"

"Noa, I don't care! Oh and incase you were thinking of sneaking off, Brookes agreed to watch you for me. She said she'd be here by 12:00."

"Mom I don't even know where he's staying!"

_This is so not fair!_

" I called Mike Romano, he said their staying at the big lake house."

"Uncool mom, calling the realtor? Uncool."

"You're a traitor Brooke, you know that?"

Flying down the Patio stairs I grabbed my bike and pedaled down the driveway to were Brooke waited for me.

"Your mom offered me 20 bucks." Brooke shrugged.

"traitor."

"hey! You're an attempted murderer."

"I did not attempt to murder him!"

I quickly explained to Brooke the real story.

"….You need to get a hold of your anger, and get a fruit basket."

I shot her a look of confusion. _A fruit basket?_

"You can't apologize empty-handed."

I pulled my brakes and kicked the kickstand. Hopping off my bike my sandal got caught and I fell down.

_Ouch. _I had several shallow scrapes across my knees. Shaking my self off I walked to the side of the road and picked several wildflowers.

"TA-DA!"

I presented my home made bouquet to Brooke.

"flowers make everything better."

Greg's POV

Me and Keithie were lounging in the living room texting our friends, when I heard a knock at the door.

"Mom! Door!" I hollered across the house.

"Greg, Please could you get it?"

I stood up and walked to the door opening it I saw Noa and another girl.

Noa was scuffed up and bleeding holding a bunch of flowers. Her hair was messed up and tied in a ponytail, wearing a blue tee shirt and brown shorts with sandals that weren't her size. Yet she looked at me funny.

" What the hell are you wearing? "

_That's all for now, Please review and thanks for reading. * Fun fact : this story was inspired by 'Romeo and Juliette' by toy box after I watched this movie._


	5. she's not as bad as I thought

_**IM aliiiiive! Surprised? So am I. I'd just like to say sorry for not updating there are 2 major reasons why, the first reason is my computer blew up, well not literally but it did die on me and wouldn't turn on,. Thank god for my older brother who fixed it but it took him a while. The second reason is at the beginning of June I broke my wrist, and it's really hard to type with a cast. Thanks for being patient and thank you to **_I wont go down without a fight_**, **_66ShatteredButterflys_**, **_Ranibow2malfoy,

ShyParamoreLove666, and fanficer for the lovely reviews.

You know the drill, anything you recognize isn't mine. However anything else like OC's are mine.

Greg's Pov

" I packed for Milan, one of the most fashionable places in the world, girls they're wouldn't be caught dead in what your wearing."

I smirked as I saw Noa flush.

"Well most normal boys wouldn't even try on what you're wearing!"

She retorted. I heard a laugh behind me and saw Andre and Keithie behind me.

I scrambled for a reply, thinking on my feet for insults was something I was good at.

"Noa, were not here to insult him, remember?"

I noticed a pretty blonde girl behind her smiling."I'm Brooke, but introductions later, Noa do you have something to say to Greg?"

"…..no"

"Greg who's at the door?" my mother called as she walked toward us.

"Satan's spawn, mother."

My mother approached us and saw Noa.

"Hello, mam." Noa said politely

"Oh hi." my mother looked confused but quickly recovered.

"Greg where are you manners invite her in, ill go get Band-aids for your cuts."

"Come in." I said as I turned around.

"Ask nicely, and I might."

I laughed and faced her.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Ask me nicely Greg, use your manners."

"Noa, Please come in?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Why thank you Greg, id be delighted."

Noa and Brooke walked into the house laughing.

_I officially hate girls, they're pure evil. _

As we walked into the living room my mom came back with a first aid kit.

"Thank you Mrs.…"

"Feder, and no problem."

As Brooke helped Noa get some Band-Aids, she elbowed Noa.

"Oh right, the reason I'm here is I came to apologize for my harsh actions at the restaurant the other night. Here."

She handed me a rather pathetic bouquet of wild flowers.

"Flowers?"

"They fix everything, I really am sorry. I acted out of line."

"Yea while I'm sorry too, I overreacted."

I saw Noa's surprise.

"Truce?" I offered out my hand.

"truce." she agreed, placing her hand in mine and shaking it. That's when I noticed how small her hands were. I quickly let go.

"I still get to make fun of you, okay"

I laughed, she's not as bad as I thought.


End file.
